


4 Years

by Zozaaaa



Category: Hat Films - Fandom, Yogscast, hatsome - Fandom, smornby - Fandom, troffy - Fandom, tross - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:02:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3686277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zozaaaa/pseuds/Zozaaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ross and Smith have been dating for a while now, but when Smith accidentally kisses Ross at breakfast, Ross and Trott know something's up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collab fic with the wonderful 0palsea on tumblr that I've been excited to get out for a while now, enjoy! :D This chapter was wrote by me :)

Rubbing his eyes sleepily, Alex traipsed down the stairs in his boxers and a maroon t-shirt he had thrown on that had lay discarded on the floor from the previous night. He smiled bleakly at his friends when he pushed the slightly ajar door open.

“Morning Smith, or should I say afternoon?” Trott laughed as he watched his friend trudge through the doorway and sit on one of the chairs at the table. Alex chuckled a little and punched Trott jokingly on the arm. He reached out and grabbed a slice of toast from Ross’ plate, taking a bite out of it immediately.

“Hey! Smith give that back you twat, that was mine!” Ross whined, outstretching his hand, waiting for Smith to place the now half-eaten toast back in his hands. Alex shook his head and stood up, taking another bite out of the toast, teasing Ross. Ross shoved his chair back, but Trott kicked him under the table.

“It’s fine mate, we’ll get him back at some point.” he grinned, an idea brewing in his head.

“Oh and how do you suppose of doing that, Trott, you know I’m far too clever to fall for your tricks.” Alex sneered, finishing his toast off and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Trott was about to retaliate, but Ross gave him a hard kick under the table and glared at him. 

Sighing, Trott carried on eating his breakfast, scrolling through various social media on his phone whilst Ross secretly gazed admiringly at Smith behind multiple cereal boxes.

“I’m gonna go and get dressed, should probably start editing some videos.” Alex yawned, stretching his arms above his head until they hit one of the cupboard doors. Ross smiled under his breath and watched as Smith started to amble towards him. 

Without thinking, Alex pressed a kiss to Ross’ cheek as he left, but when he reached the doorway he stopped dead in his tracks. Shit. Trott didn’t know they were dating yet. Alex turned back round, his cheeks a flushed pink. He scratched his head absent-mindedly before walking back towards Trott.

“Trott mate how could I be so silly! I can’t forget you. Come on mate, pucker up for me.” Alex laughed nervously, pulling Trott into an embrace as he planted a wet kiss on Trott’s lips. 

“Wha -- are you feeling okay Smith?” Trott asked, confoundment running through his mind. 

“Me? Yeah mate, never been better!” Smith chimed, giving Ross an apologetic look as he walked out the room. Ross’ eyes darted to door and he stood up, mumbling something about going to have a shower. He followed Alex up the stairs, biting his lip as he always did.

Trott shook his head and went back to his phone, his friends were utter idiots sometimes.


	2. Four Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trott overhears a private conversation between Ross and Smith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was wrote by my collab partner: Alice (0palsea on tumblr) enjoy!

Alex was busy standing in front of his mirror, confusion written across his face as he fumbled with his hair. His hair was too messy for his liking, and however many times he would pat it, it would not flatten.

“You sure you’re feeling okay, mate?” Ross amusedly watched his efforts, he wanted to say how adorable his curls looked, but of course he interrupted his thoughts.

"Trott- He doesn't know about us yet, does he?" Alex responds, concern evident in his voice and in the reflection of his face.

"Nope," Ross mumbled as he moved to sit amongst the mess of covers at the end of the bed.

"I- I kissed him." Smith grins brightly, a similar smirk to when Ross and himself first kissed.

"Four years I've waited to do that." he shakes his head to himself as he plonks himself down next to the other. "Four years.." He looks into the empty space in front of him. "Five years imagining that tiny dick of his."

He looks to the side where Ross is looking shocked, yet his face is relaxed in relief.

"Ross?" Alex pokes his shoulder in amusement. “Ross, I’m sorry I-”

“You like him too? I’ve been shitting myself about telling you for months,” He spins to the side, donning a mirrored grin of Alex’. “You’re such a twat.”

Alex jumps at him, giving him a big hug of relief, grins from both sides of the hug, they break apart and look into each others eyes.

Ross notices how Alex’ eyes are squinting in amused thought.

Ross kisses him and Smith snorts, “Should we ask him for a threesome then?”

Ross snorts also and his smile shows his teeth in anticipation and agreement to his question. He felt like he was imagining the same scenario that he had been doing in his sleep for weeks.

“Who?” Chris stands amused leaning in the doorway, looking like he may have been there a long time.

 


	3. The truth can hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trott finds out Smith and Ross are dating, and Smith thinks Trott's going to lash out on him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was wrote by myself, a little bit angsty I guess. Enjoy!

“Trott!” The pair exclaimed, exchanging worried glances with one another.

“H - how long have you been stood there!” Ross added, looking back to Trott, who stood there with a grin spread wide across his face.

“Long enough.” Trott chuckled, turning away from the two of them to retreat back to the kitchen.

“Shit. _That motherfucker._ ” Smith whispered under his breath, running out of the room and down the stairs after him. Ross brought his hands to his face and massaged his furrowed brow, letting out a deep sigh.

“Trott!” Smith called, taking the stairs two at a time in an attempt to catch up with his friend. How much had he heard? “Trott, wait - please!” Smith called again, clasping a hand on Chris’ shoulder.

“How long.” Trott stated, turning to face Smith. Alex’s expression of bewilderment caused Trott to continue. “How long have you guys been dating for?” He added, refusing to move his gaze from Smith’s eyes.

“Trott - I swear we were gonna tell you mate --” Alex began, before he was interrupted by Chris.

“That’s not answering my question, Alex. How long?” He tried again, folding his arms across his chest as his patience grew shorter. From upstairs, Ross could hear conversation between Smith and Chris. Curiosity taking over him, he crept to the top of the stairs and listened carefully. From what he was hearing, Trott didn’t sound too happy.

“Like, I don’t know, 7 months maybe?” His voice wobbled, he was worried Chris was going to turn on him and lash out. Alex took a small step back from Trott.

“So for 7 months you and him have been fucking each others brains out and not once did you invite me in.”

“Trott, believe me, I wanted to, I wasn’t sure if Ross was.. you know.. up for it.” He trailed off, staring down at the floor.

“And you’d never even thought to ask him?” Chris questioned him, anger and hurt boiling up inside of him. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I - I didn’t want to ruin our friendship, I thought….” Smith trailed off, unable to finish his sentence.

“You thought what, Alex? That I’d be pissed you got Ross and I have nobody? That I’d hate you? That we’d never be friends again? You thought wrong mate. I’m your best friend, I don’t understand why you didn’t tell me as soon as possible.” Trott sighed, his anger seeming to disappear into the air.

“I’m sorry, Trott, I really am.”

Bringing his gaze back up to meet Chris’, Alex gave Trott an apologetic look and outstretched his arms towards him. Trott offered a smile to him and welcomed the hug as they embraced, giving his friend a small squeeze around his waist.

“To answer your question from earlier, yes.” Trott whispered into his ear, the words inaudible to Ross. Alex was confused momentarily, but then remembered his conversation with Ross upstairs. His cheeks flushed pink for the second time that morning. Alex pressed a kiss to Trott’s cheek as Ross decided to come down the stairs, fed up of waiting for their conversation to end.

“Oh er- sorry, I didn’t mean to disturb you guys or anything.” Ross said, looking at his friends in envy.

“Oh shut it Ross, just cos you know that your boyfriend isn’t just for you now.” Chris chuckled, giving Ross a small wink over Smith’s shoulder.


	4. Butter side up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross finally makes some toast that Smith doesn't steal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so here's the chapter that 0palsea wrote!

“What's that supposed to mean?” Ross frowned at them both, confused about the situation.

“Do you want to shag or not?” Smith snorts, pulling away from Chris to look at him better.

“No, I’m hungry.” Ross twirled and strutted away further into the kitchen. He grabbed some bread from the cupboard and popped in the toaster, ignoring the others in his bid for toast.

“Can I have some?” Smith appears at Ross’ side, with hands around his waist and his mouth by his ear.

“You’ve already had some” Ross jabs him in the gut behind him, and laughs at his shock.

“Hey!” Alex yells in mock pain, and turns away from the chef, “Trott” He whines, “Will you kiss it better?”

Trott, glared at him with mock concern. He opens his mouth to say a response, but is cut off.

“I will in a minute, if you let me eat my toast,” Ross grabs some butter from the fridge, and winks at Smith as the other two sit at the table in the middle.

“Fi-” Smith was cut off to a muffled sound, as he was encapsulated in a kissing embrace from Chris. To which he gladly deepened with a bite to his lips, and the tugging at Trott’s shirt.

After he finished spreading the thickly-buttered toast, he stuffed it into his mouth with a moment of satisfaction at the crunch of it. He span around and stopped mid-walk as he peered at the couple.

Chris was sitting on Alex’s lap, kissing him. Without a top on.

The toast fell out of Ross’ mouth in shock, “Fuck.”

Trott span around at the utterance to smile at him with reddened lips, “Wanna join in, sunshine?”

Speechless, Ross stares at the pair. And Smith just winks.

So Ross walks towards them, entranced by their faces. So entranced that he steps on the toast, butter-side up.

He tries to play it cool, I’ll be fine Ross thought. Just before slipping on the tiled floor, landing face down in front of them.

“Ow.” Ross groaned in pain as the others laugh at his misfortune, and how the mood seemed to have dissipated.

“Nice arse,” Alex comments with feigned concern, and offers him a hand to get up.

“You okay?” Chris looks at him with a worried smile, and strokes his cheek as he gets up.

“U-uh, I’ll be okay.” Ross is surprised at his comforting movements and happily moves closer into the embrace. “What was that about me joining in?

 

 


	5. Always lock the door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross tries to take a shower, but he's rudely interrupted by Smith and Trott

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy er so here's some light smut

“So are we just gonna ignore the toast that’s currently on the kitchen floor?” Smith sighed, as he walked over to the discarded food and chucked it in the bin.

“Seems like it.” mumbled Trott, as he looked over Ross’ shoulder at Smith, who was clearly envious of how close Ross and Chris were.

Ross grinned over Trott’s shoulder and leaned into his neck, nipping at the skin, leaving love-bites in his wake. Trott grinned as his heart began to palpitate, lust and desire flowing through his blood.

“Oi! Leave some of him for me!” Smith whined, walking over to the pair of them and shoving Chris off Ross.

“You’ve have your turn with him for the last 7 months! I’m just playing catch up!” Trott moaned, grinning at Smith.

“Yeah, well you’ve got a lot to catch up on mate, gotta go a bit further than tongues.” Smith said with a wink, causing Ross to blush madly.

“Gladly, come on Ross, follow me mate.” Trott grinned, taking Ross by his hand as he led him upstairs. Ross wasn’t quite sure what was happening, 1 minute Smith and Trott were arguing, the next they were having a threesome. He wasn’t complaining though.

Smith followed after them, not wanting to miss out on the fun, he’d waited long enough. He ran upstairs, but Ross and Trott were nowhere to be seen. He’d checked his room first, but it was empty.

“I’m going for a shower ok?” Ross called as he left his room, closing the bathroom door behind him.

“Hey that’s not fair I was going to have a shower! I’m gonna join you if you don’t give it up Ross!” Trott called after him, running from Ross’ room and straight into Smith, who was stood on the landing. “Oh, er sorry Smith.” Trott smirked, grinning up at Smith. Without warning, Smith bent down slightly and pressed his lips up against Trott’s, who reciprocated and allowed Smith to deepen the kiss.

Smith grabbed at Trott’s behind, lifting him up as Trott wrapped his legs around Smith’s waist. Alex turned and pressed Trott’s back against the wall, hungrily kissing him as lust overwhelmed them both, only the thin fabric of their boxers separating them from complete nakedness.

Oblivious to the inner turmoil his friends were experiencing on the landing, Ross turned the shower on and undressed, chucking his boxers in the washing basket. He allowed the water to warm up before stepping in, allowing the water to run over his body. His fingers carded through his hair as he tilted his head back slightly. He was about to reach for the bottle of shampoo when the bathroom door burst open.

Smith and Trott had leant against the door handle of the bathroom door, causing Alex to lose his balance as Trott lurched backwards. They both fell on top of each other in a heap on the bathroom floor.

“Guys!” Ross exclaimed, instinctively reaching to cover up his dick. Trott looked up at Ross and giggled, turning his attention back to Smith has he grabbed his neck and pulled him down into another kiss.

Alex hooked his fingers into the waistband of Trott’s boxers, but he paused when Ross spoke aloud.

“You guys are not fucking in here, go and do that in your bedroom. I’m trying to fucking shower as if you can’t already see.”

“Oh go on Ross, you know you want to watch really, it’s only like watching it on your laptop, but this time it’s in 4D.” Trott sneered, wriggling out from underneath Smith and perching on the edge of the toilet lid.

Standing up, Smith pulled down his boxers and opened the shower door, stepping in beside Ross, giving one last grin to Trott.

“Mind if I join?” Alex whispered into Ross’ ear, wrapping his arms around Ross’ waist once more. Heat began to pool at the base of Ross’ spine as a familiar scene began to unfold.

“Hey guys don’t forget me.” Trott beckoned, stepping in beside Smith and Ross.

“We can’t all fit in here for fuck sakes.” Ross groaned, accidentally elbowing Trott in the stomach.

“Well if you didn’t want this to happen then you should’ve locked the fucking bathroom door.” Trott grinned, grabbing Ross’ cheeks and pulling him into a hungry kiss.

 

 


	6. Never clean for long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy times in the shower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys get this chapter early as I'm off out, enjoy! This chapter was wrote by Alice <3

Smith stood at the side of the couple, pressed up to both of their skin. He watched intently, admiring the water framing the curves of their bodies and their instinctual rubbing against each other in pleasure.

He rubs too, the concupiscence to get involved is too much.

Chris breaks apart from the kiss and flicks his wet fringe out of his eyes to smirk at Smith. “Want something?” He says breathlessly as Ross starts to bite and kiss at his neck.

He grins in response and goes to the other side of Trott’s neck to join in with creating bruises. Causing said person to wobble and grab for the railing on the side of the shower wall, leaning his head back in contentment.

“Fuck,” Chris stares down their curved spines from his view, and admires the groove that he can imagine travels down to where their arses would be. He thrusts up to them in pleasure.

Trott grabs forward with his other hand and traces down Ross’ chest, who gladly moves back a small bit for him to travel down to the spot of utmost pleasure.

Their movements are vigorous, yet caring. The water flowing at bursts the same speed as their actions. They’d pant in unison to the movements on each others flesh, eager to full fill their needs. Together.

 

 


	7. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three of them snuggle up together on the sofa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo it's the last chapter! I hope you enjoyed this collab! This chapter was wrote by me :)

After they had cleaned themselves up from the hot mess they were in, Trott and Smith left Ross to shower in peace. They chucked on some clothes and sat on the sofa together.

Smith switched the TV on and wrapped his arms around Trott’s waist as he pulled him in closer, Trott’s head resting on his shoulder. The pair sighed and smiled in contentment as they watched some terrible TV show that none of them actually cared for.

“Hey… I’m sorry about earlier. I guess I was just jealous.” Trott spoke up, tilting his head up towards Smith. Alex grinned and shook his head.

“It’s fine mate, don’t worry about it.” Smith replied, pressing a small kiss to Chris’ forehead.

Chris shifted slightly so he could see Alex’s face easier and leaned in towards him. Pouting his lips and closing his eyes, Alex embraced the kiss, his hands gripping Trott’s back tighter as Trott ran his tongue across Alex’s lips.

Ross trudged down the stairs, his hair unruly and sticking up in every direction. He slowly opened the door, stopping for a moment when he saw how close Trott and Smith were, their bodies practically converging into one.

“I leave you two alone for 5 fucking minutes and I come back to find you snogging each other’s faces off!” Ross laughed, hopping over the back of the sofa next to Smith and Trott, who broke apart reluctantly, giggling to themselves.

Grabbing Trott’s waist, Ross pulled him in closer, allowing Trott to rest his head on his chest. Trott’s hand rested just above Ross’ sternum, heat bleeding through Ross’ t-shirt. Feeling slightly left out, Smith swung his legs over and rested them across Chris and Ross’ laps, leaning back against the arm of the sofa.

As none of them wanted to move, they spent all afternoon like this, watching crappy TV shows together, laughing at each other’s jokes and shared a general feeling of complacency.


End file.
